


Say Something

by Sairyn



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sairyn/pseuds/Sairyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finally knows he has to make a choice. His feelings for Harvey is more than friendship but he cant wait forever. He knows he has to tell him, before he walks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the update- had too much of the song in the fic and I was in violation of the rules- my bad.
> 
> I could not get this song out of my head because I knew somewhere in there was a great Marvey fic. Based on Postmodern Jukebox's version Say Something I'm giving up on you.

[Say Something PMJ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZYGPn9iN1Y)

 

Mike's day was wasted. He knew it would be despite trying. He couldn't concentrate, no matter how many times he tried; he couldn't stop thinking about tonight. It was time he told himself. It’s been five years; five years of coming to work pretending to be something he is not. It wasn't that he didn't want this life he was living, he did. But it was no longer enough. He needed a place to belong and more importantly wanted and needed someone to belong with and to. And lord knows he has tried. He honestly did, but if weighed on the very scales of lady justice herself, Mike started to realize that the smiles no longer outweighed the feelings of loneliness he carried in secret. It was then he knew it was time to make a change.

He pulled out his letter, the one he has been working on for a while now. The crisp white paper feels sharp against his fingertips and even sharper in his heart. It says all the right things, but more importantly its a bearing of his soul; hard truths he had been covering for long since before he stepped through the doors of then Pearson Hardman, before he met Harvey Specter. Today Mike is going all in. Before he leaves tonight he is going to say the words he has held in secret out loud. Mike waits until dark falls across the city, when neon lights paint the night sky in twinkling false light. A perfect setting for what he is about to do. It was time to come out from beneath the shadows of his own truth, time to bring it all into the light, uninhibited, unfiltered, and more importantly uninterrupted. He takes the slow walk towards Harvey's office. He knows he would still be here. These days it seems that Harvey spent more nights at Pearson Specter Litt than he did, which is saying something. Most everyone on the floor is gone. The only noise that can be heard is the whir of a distant vacuum cleaner from the evening housekeeping crew and soft blues from the turntables in Harvey's office.  

Mike stands briefly at the door jam, looking at the man inside. Harvey is hunched over his desk, tie undone and jacket lying on the couch. His sleeves are rolled up and he is holding his head in his hands reading over a file. Mike can see he looks tired, but resolved. How he would like to take that look away from him; be the one thing that can make everything better, but he knows now he can’t. Steeling his nerve, Mike crosses the threshold. 

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Harvey"

Harvey looks up from his desk, irritation in his eyes until they focus on Mike. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be out doing whatever it is you like to do, or something?"

Mike's eyes soften, at Harvey's attempt to cover up his frustration. "I was waiting to talk to you."

He sighs and rubs his hand over his face standing up to stretch. "What about. I'm kind of busy here. Can this wait?"

Mike walks a little closer to the desk, impressing upon Harvey that this was important. "Actually Harvey that's what I came to talk to you about. I _have_ been waiting... and I can’t do it any longer."

A puzzled look comes across Harvey's features. "Waiting? Waiting for what. Spit out kid."

Mike sighs... "...waiting for you."

Mike leans up against Harvey's desk and tries to quiet the voices inside his mind telling him to stop, to not do this, before continuing.  "When I first came here I was nothing more than a snot nosed kid with a quick brain. I had no idea what I agreed to that day, all I knew was that it was my chance to get out of the toilet and I needed it, like a dying man needs air. I was so busy, spent all my time just trying to keep up. Man, those days I felt so small, so lost. I was trying anything and everything not to stumble and fall in this world you all knew so well. And even when I did, and we both know how I often I did, you were always there to help pick me back up."

"Mike, that’s my job..." Harvey's eyes flicker briefly away from him betraying the small lie in his words. Two or three years ago, Mike wouldn't have seen it; wouldn't have known Harvey was hiding something. But he has learned quite a few 'tells’ from the man in front of him, and this is one of them. It makes him smile sadly.

"Let me finish... please" Mike implores.

"But then it started coming together. I was learning how to navigate the world of corporate law, finding my way. I would do anything for you, follow you anywhere, hell I have and I never once doubted my choice. By your side we became this kick ass team. But I still had so much more to learn, to become the man I wanted to be. I know you have watched me try and fail at my relationships- Jenny, Tess and even Rachel. But I was just trying to figure it all out. And I know more than anything that all of those experiences were necessary. They were preparing me for the real thing. Preparing me for..."

"Mike, don’t, please..." Mike watches as Harvey grow more uncomfortable. He is clenching and un-clenching his fists at his sides. Harvey doesn’t know how to stop this, how to prevent all of the thoughts that have swirled around them for longer than he wants to admit, surface to see the light of day. He wants to tell Mike to stop, to yell at him to leave his office and then bury him in paperwork for a few weeks until this storm passes. But deep inside he knows this one is different; this is the storm Mike seems determined to see through.

"I know you feel this Harvey. Don't think I haven't noticed how your eyes stray to me and stare a little longer when you think I or no one else is watching. Or how when you touch me, whether a simple brush of fingers, or your hand in the small of my back, how your touch lingers just a moment longer than necessary. When you praise me or say good boy. And not to mention all of those times moments when the air has been thick and tense, filled with words and emotions we have refused to acknowledge or speak of just underneath the surface. It is so overwhelming to pretend when all I can hear raging through my brain is ‘want’ and ‘need’. For so long I have been content to be at your side. I have been okay with crumbs of your emotions while watching you wander off aimlessly with somebody else, anyone else who will make you forget for the moment, for the night, for the week. That used to be enough for me. But it isn't enough anymore. You have no idea how far I would go for you. I love you. I am in love with you. And if you really don't want this, want me, then I need to give up on you."

 Harvey is at a loss, he knows at this very moment his world is crumbling apart around him. Mike is looking at him, tears brimming in his blue eyes, waiting, hoping for something.

"Say something Harvey..." Mike pleads.

"Mike, I...” Harvey looks down, no longer able to hold the gaze of the younger man in front of him. 

Mike knows his answer then. He pulls out his resignation letter and slides it across the desk before turning around and walking out. Harvey watches as Mike calls for the elevator, and walks in leaving him alone with his thoughts. Harvey falls into his chair, his knees buckling. His fingers are wet as he reaches for Mike’s letter. He looks back up to the empty hall, tears falling freely from his eyes.

"I love you Mike." He whispers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
